Saint Seiya y los 12 dioses de la inquisición
by Leo Gold Saint
Summary: Seiya y sus amigos con nuevos caballeros dorados deberán enfrentarse a los 12 dioses de la inquisición, pero tendrán que hacerlo en un mundo donde la existencia de Athena ha sido borrada, tendrán que hacer frente a sus diferencias y poner a prueba su amistad y su lealtad, donde además tendrán que enfrentarse cada uno con sus propios pasados.


Hola a todos, aquí con un nuevo fic, ya había subido antes uno pero no me gusto, espero les guste.

Prólogo

Han pasado exactamente 18 años desde la guerra santa contra Hades, Athena logró salvar a Seiya y regresar a su propio tiempo, después de eso los 5 fueron elegidos como caballeros dorados y junto con ellos Kiki.

Fiel a su estilo Ikki no iba a quedarse en el santuario, era algo que Athena esperaba, pero sabía que como siempre en cualquier caso él estaría allí.

Por un acuerdo entre todos Shiriyu acepto ser el nuevo Patriarca y Shoryu heredo la armadura de Libra, pero además el nuevo Patriarca había tomado como discípulo a un joven japonés llamado Jin que se convirtió en el nuevo caballero dorado de Capricornio, en tanto Seiya entreno a un chico llamado Kouki que se convirtió en el nuevo caballero dorado de Escorpión.

Apartando a los caballeros dorados había otro guerrero destacado en el santuario: Su nombre era Nikos y era el santo de plata del reloj, era un joven enigmático y callado sin embargo había llegado a entablar una cercana relación con Saori al punto de haberse enamorado de ella y había desarrollado un odio interno por Seiya, pero nadie había notado nada de esto a excepción de Kiki

Todo comenzaría una noche aparentemente tranquila, Nikos llevaba varias flores para Saori, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar con ella la vio de lejos hablando con Seiya, esto lo lleno de rabia arrojando las flores y pisoteándolas: no, no deseaba estar más ahí… cerca de ella, su intención era irse, aunque sabía que podían acusarlo de desertor y así se lo hizo saber Kiki, el único que de momento se encontraba vigilando su templo.

¿Dónde piensas ir? - pregunto el caballero dorado de Aries

Donde yo vaya, no es tú asunto…- respondió Nikos desafiante

Sabes bien… que no puedes dejar el santuario- le recordó Kiki

¿y piensas detenerme?

No soy quien para decirte lo que tienes que hacer… solo te pido que no te dejes llevar por tus emociones, ellas podrían ser tu perdición… - le aconsejo.

Gracias… - Nikos se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

"Regresa cuando tu cabeza se aclare"- pensó Kiki para sí mismo.

Nikos salió del santuario con Saori en sus pensamientos, sabía que era una diosa que no podía amarla, pero no entendía porque Seiya tenía el privilegio de estar siempre cerca de ella y no soportaba esa idea.

Sumido en su propio sufrimiento se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en las ruinas cercanas al santuario sino en una especie de cueva extraña, estaba completamente oscuro pero de pronto vio brillar algo muy en el fondo y corrió hacia allá: era una especie de altar sobre el cual había una botella de tamaño medio color blanca con un sello de Athena escrito en Griego, sabía que tratándose de algo sellado por ella estaba prohibido tocarlo, pero sus pensamientos estaban totalmente trastornados y es que aquella cueva atrapaba a cualquier ser viviente cuyo corazón estuviera lleno de oscuridad, deseos de odio y venganza, Nikos tomo la botella en sus manos y el sello se hizo añicos, sin que la tocara la tapa se desprendió y de él salió una especie de humo que entro directamente a los oídos del santo de Plata.

Al día siguiente en el santuario, al percatarse de que Nikos no había regresado Kiki decidió reportar su desaparición, lo buscaron por más de 10 días sin embargo nadie pudo encontrarlo.

Athena seguía muy preocupada y oraba por él frente a su estatua, pero en eso todo el cielo se nublo y una extraña presencia apareció:

Nikos estaba en lo más alto del reloj de fuego vistiendo su armadura de plata:

Athena… este será un encuentro solo entre tú y yo, nadie va a molestarnos…- El santo de Plata dibujo una especie de reloj en lo alto del cielo, todos los habitantes del santuario incluidos los caballeros dorados estaban paralizados en sus posiciones, todos excepto Saori…

Algo esta pasando… - se inquieto ella- no puedo sentir el cosmos de nadie en el santuario- pero en ese momento Nikos apareció frente a Athena la cual se alegró mucho de verlo

Nikos… que alivio, estábamos preocupados…

No se preocupe… estoy bien, perdón por preocuparla… - dijo arrodillándose ante ella

Nikos… algo pasa, no siente el cosmos de nadie- le hizo saber ella, pero él se puso de pie y la tomo de las manos.

No debe preocuparse… ahora estamos solos… como siempre debió ser- Saori se fijo en los ojos de Nikos que eran de color pardo, pero ahora eran completamente púrpuras, ella le dio un suave empujón y le pregunto:

Tú no eres Nikos…. ¿Quién eres?

Claro que soy yo diosa Athena, ¿no me reconoces? - dijo acercándose peligrosamente

No… tú no puedes ser Nikos… responde: ¿Quién eres?

Eso no tiene importancia ahora… porque ahora eres solo mía Athena- dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa, Athena tomo a Nike dispuesta a protegerse.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? - dijo ella amenazándolo con su báculo

Lo que siempre he deseado… es tu amor… Athena, he detenido el tiempo de todos con mi poder, si tú me aceptas… volveré todo a la normalidad, pero si no… tendré que eliminarte… - advirtió Nikos

Nikos… yo soy Athena, me está prohibido amar a alguien… mi amor es para todos y cada una de las personas de la tierra, si insistes en hacerles daño, pelearas conmigo- decidió Saori.

Pero tú… incluso viajaste al pasado para salvarlo a él… ¿y dices que tu amor es para todos? - recrimino Nikos

Es algo que no entenderías…

Sí nos tenemos a los dos, no necesitamos a nadie más Athena, piénsalo… - pidió él una vez más

No tengo nada que pensar… no puedo concebir una vida sin mis valiosos caballeros y sin los humanos…- dijo en tono cortante

Muy bien… te di la oportunidad de salvarte, pero… ya que te niegas entonces tendré que destruirte…- Nikos elevo su cosmos hasta el máximo nivel, pero ese poder no era ya solo del santo de plata, era oscuridad pura y de pronto Athena comprendió de quien se trataba.

¡Tú!, imposible…. ¿Cómo te has liberado de tu prisión?

Athena… tu sufrirás algo mucho peor que la muerte: borrare tu existencia de este mundo y de está época: ¡Desaparece del tiempo y del espacio! - Nikos lanzo su poder contra Athena y ella se defendió usando a Nike, pero inesperadamente el báculo se partió en dos.

Ahora que Nike ha sido destruida, nadie podrá detener tu destino y el de la tierra, Adiós mi amada Athena- sin su báculo la energía oscura envolvió a Saori rejuveneciendo su cuerpo hasta hacerla desaparecer por completo.

La existencia de Athena ha sido borrada de esta era… - sonrió Nikos satisfecho- será muy fácil apoderarme de la tierra ahora, pero… no sería divertido dejar congelados en el tiempo a los caballeros, será más emocionante si los hago sufrir lentamente… y para ello traeré de vuelta a los 12 dioses de la inquisición… ellos una vez más volverán a este mundo para crear un nuevo orden…

Continuara…

¿Nikos resucitara a los 12 dioses de la inquisición?

¿Qué pasara ahora que la existencia de Athena fue borrada y Nike ha sido destruida?


End file.
